


Even if it's against his will?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Best Friends, Caretaking, Epic Friendship, Fights, Foreshadowing, Gen, Innocence, Manipulation, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, Slice of Life, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX2]Sigma adds and X pauses again. Sigma notices Zero move again, but closer towards X. It's odd how it is only within the presence of X that Zero rebels against the customized control chip. Sigma also isn't sure if X notices, given his responses. 'Or X just hates me.'





	Even if it's against his will?

**Author's Note:**

> Sigma wonders what is wrong with him.

 

> Sigma doesn't understand why the X-hunters underestimated the Archetype of all reploids.
> 
> In his opinion, X... The fact Rockman X is designed to look harmless and innocent is what makes the blue bomber the biggest threat of them all.
> 
> ~~If Sigma had seen it sooner... He would have created an alternate solution.~~
> 
> So when the trio failed, Sigma already made a back-up plan.
> 
> Sigma only needs to confirm his hypothesis.

 

"..." Entering the room, the ex B-class hunter skids and lands at the center of the room.

"?" Donned in white, gold and red enhancements, the azure reploid stares right at the waiting host.

"It's been a while... X." No longer wearing a cloak to reveal his upgraded body, the maverick allows the words to sink in. "I have been eagerly awaiting this day."

"Sigma." X greets cordially, lowering his buster arm.  _It doesn't reach the smaller male. Of course it doesn't._ Emerald eyes are more focused at the  **fun** plan the maverick leader has in store, more specifically the reploid beside him.

 

"Let’s do some introductions." Sigma starts, placing a hand on the crimson reploid's shoulder. "He is my new partner."

"?" X tilts his head, bamboozled. A second passed, the azure reploid speaks up.

"Zero is your new partner." Emerald eyes meet sapphire, X clarifies as he continues to stare at the newly-turned irregular. "For what reason I wonder?"

"You of all reploids should know the reason." Sigma replied, but he noticed the blond flinch slightly. 'Hm?'

 

> Sigma won't deny there is something between Rockman X and Zero.
> 
> ~~However, he can't uncover what it is.~~
> 
> Zero must hold X dearly... Why else did he react when he sensed X's presence coming near the room?
> 
> Or is Sigma not seeing something? Something outside the picture.

 

"I see..." X looks back at Sigma. "Unfortunate."

"Enlighten me." Sigma muses, but they both know why.

"I will not." X states, back to indifference. The crimson gem on his helmet glows gently as X raises his buster. "No words can describe my feelings right now."

"Reasonable. I did revive your friend and have him as my partner." Sigma watch the reploid remain silent. "If you want to kill me, you will need to kill Zero. Again."

 

"Sigma..." Taking a deep breath, X gives the same warm smile the ex-Commander received back when the blue reploid first entered his Unit. "I'm the current 17th Commander of the Maverick Hunters and a scientist in Cain's Lab. I will **kill** you, no matter what."

'An act of vengeance or his sense of righteousness?' Sigma observes the hunter supposedly covered in blood. 'If these two reasons are what fuels X's ten-hours-straight operation then how is he so clean in spite of everything? Did Zero teach him?'

"For now, I will defeat Zero and see what happens next." X continues. "Zero isn't any different from any other of the reploid I fought."

"Zero is your best friend." Sigma states, frowning when the blue reploid shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

"I... [Zero's grip on his Z-saber tightens.] I'm sure Zero will understand my decision." X sounds hesitant.

"Even if it's against his will?" Sigma adds and X pauses again. Sigma notices Zero move again, but closer towards X. It's odd how it is only within the presence of X that Zero rebels against the customized control chip. Sigma also isn't sure if X notices, given his responses. 'Or X just hates me.'

"That is a different matter all together, but my actions are still the same." X replies, realizing his enemy's intentions. "Sorry. I am not that type of individual."

 

"It seems so." Sigma felt Zero shrug him off. Taking a step forward, the crimson reploid activated his beam saber.

"Old comrades..." Taking a step back, Sigma cannot comprehend the reason but it will be to his advantage.

"A one-on-one battle?" X readies for combat, summoning his buster and charging. "Is Zero really your partner? Partners don't leave each other with exes."

"I have faith in him." Sigma takes another step, observing Zero. Nothing. Not even a word.

"Fight to your heart's content." Sigma turns his back, exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sigma hears the sound of plasma shots and ground-breaking skill sets.

"Hmph." Sigma descends to the final area. 'X is tenacious that way.'

 

> ~~~~Maybe he's looking into this dynamic teacher-student relationship too closely.
> 
> Maybe... But then that would mean...
> 
> **~~No... That can't be right.~~ **

 

"Zero?" X kneels down, looming over his literally fallen comrade. "You awake?"

"..." Energy low, armor dented and scorched from his flame-based attacks, Zero didn't look too good. 'But not as bad as the others.'

"Rust.. No signal." X frowns, unsure if he should leave Zero alone like last time. 'Someone might use his body again. What is wrong with this generation, utilizing and upgrading corpses?'

"...X" Zero breathes out and X leans closer, curious. "Z?"

"Are you an irregular or were you manipulated like the others?" X asks and Zero raises his arm to latch on X's neck.

 

"?!" X moves back, but Zero uses the momentum to sit up.

"You honestly think I'll team-up with Sigma?" Zero heaves, using X as a support. "And you're an idiot. You miss me that much?"

"A bit... Also, the plan sounds a lot like Sigma due to his fascination with you." X looks away, sitting up and waiting for Zero to get up. "Though, I wish you stayed dead. I already made a grave for you with your buster and everything. All my efforts gone to waste, only you can make me feel this way."

"I feel loved." Zero leans on his friend's shoulder, taking a breather from the mind control. X jokes. "You're a swordsman now, Zero."

"I'll be more than just that, X." Both reploids are sitting on the ground, facing different directions and talking since Sigma is the only target remaining.

 

[Sigma is almost near his location. There needs to be more dialogue and silent friend-bonding.]

 

"I caused quite a bit of trouble... huh?" Zero sighs, bothered how resilient Dr. Light's armors are. A voice whispers to him: 'X should be dead by now.'

"You have-?" X looks towards Zero, closing his eyes instinctively when Zero bumped his helmet gem against his own. "What was that for?"

"Time to get back to work." Zero pulls away, standing up. "You chase after Sigma."

"That has always been my plan, Z." X rubs his helmet, staring at Zero with a concerned expression. 'It seems Zero isn't going to enlighten me on the gem bump.'

 

"How is Dr. Cain?" Zero looks at X.

"He's participating in the creation of an ultimate reploid with other scientists." X mumbles and Zero shakes his head. Both reploids know the _project_ will not end well.

"I will destroy the Main Computer." Zero picks up his beam saber, activating it to reveal a cool hue color. He deactivates it, tossing it towards X. "Take it. You'll need it."

"Right. (X catches it.) I forgot about that." X stands up, reminding his supposedly-dead companion. "But you might shutdown along the way, Zero."

"I'll be fine." Zero reassures, slamming his hand onto the ground to create a hole. Zero stands back up, placing one hand on his hip. "See?"

 

"..." X stares down in amazement, looking back up at Zero.

"You were holding back on me?" X pouts and Zero gives a smirk. X feels disappointed, "If I had known then I wouldn't go easy on you either." 

"Hm~ (Zero scans X's armor before looking away.) Hurry up and go." Zero turns around, walking towards the next room. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't you want to rest..." X didn't think Zero would dash away. 'Oh well. Time to meet Sigma.'

 

* * *

   

> ~~Why would Zero continue to see X as his ward?~~
> 
> Why would Zero continue to protect someone he is destined to terminate?

 

Jumping in the hole, X falls down to hear Sigma speak.

" **** **Do you plan on interfering with me up to the end…?** "

"Yes!" X replies back, checking the time. 'Got to make breakfast for Cain- Wait. What if the doctor forgot to do the groceries?!'

" **If that is the case...** "

 

"!" X lands on his feet, activating the beam saber just in time to deflect the metal claws from his enemy.

" **How about I personally bury you in darkness with my new form?!** " Sigma yells but X flung him back.

"Sure. (X plans his agenda for this morning.) Ten minutes fighting, fifteen minutes reporting HQ, five minutes checking fridge and shopping- Oh and around ten minutes preparing the meal." X checks his internal clock. "I can't have Cain miss his meals. Sad how the malls open around eight instead of the usual seven..."

"There isn't even any of those door-to-door vendors anymore." X shoots Sigma from behind, dodging backward for Sigma to slice the air. X continues, worrying about today's meal. "What if I don't have enough ingredients in the fridge?! The bank isn't even open at this time and humans don't even accept my cards! I must search on easy-to-cook meals. Something to make Dr. Cain want to eat!"

 

" **Seriously?!** " Sigma screams as X parries his claws with the blade Serges unwittingly gave Zero. Sigma can't believe this. 'X's priority list is warped.'

"I know right?! It's all because of the Maverick Outbreaks." X charges his hand with an orange glow. "No one is taking care of themselves properly. Prices are also increasing so I have to buy the cheap quality ones... Ah~ I wish Dr. Cain was younger when he found me."

 

*Zwwnnng!

 

"It's over?" X obliterates Sigma with a single punch. _Everyone dies with one punch. Dr. Light's final technique is very dangerous._ Watching the room begin to self-destruct, X realized it must be Zero's doing. "How does Zero time-"

"Ah..." X stares at green apparition of some sort. X chuckles, charging his hand for the second time. "You're still alive?"

One punch and the green hallucination glitched, ready to disperse into nonexistent pixels. X smiles, ready to deal the finishing move. "I'm going to exterminate you now."

"No you won't." Sigma cursed at how fast X was to damaging him to the lowest condition. 'All in one-hit? Are we just your playthings?!'

"Come back!" X whines at the apparition which darts straight towards the exploding generator. "I need to **end**  you once and for all!"

" **It appears I lost this time, as well.** " Sigma ignores his anger, escaping the area.

 

"Let me kill you~!" X demands, shooting the wires and isolating the system. X huffs, frustrated at his uselessness. 'Surely Zero knows this would happen right? Wait. Is Zero literate in terms of programming?'

" **However! Your victory is just for the time being!** " Sigma laughs at the end, able to get out due to someone's carelessness.

"I give up. Attention seeker..." X looks at his communicator, receiving a message from Zero. [ **GET YOUR TITANIUM REAR OUT OF THERE!** ]

"Zero." X rolls his eyes, turning back and blasting a hole on the wall. 'He is going to handle so much paperwork when he comes back. I should help him after I make breakfast.'

  

> **WHY? Why would he.... ~~When he is the last of the doctor's creations~~?**

 

'Now that I think about it, I wonder how Zero got out of here?' X begins dashing out from his self-made exit, pretty confident he'll meet his newly-revived comrade outside. 'Does Zero know how to patch his wounds or is he letting his self-repair do its thing or is he the type to not think about himself and worry about others? I wonder...'

'I wonder when was the last time Zero ate?' X continues dashing out, thinking of his friend. 'Zero likes pancakes...'

 

'I'll make pancakes today.'

**Author's Note:**

> *Fwwp!
> 
> "Paperwork?" Zero asks, not moving as X climbs up his legs after the blue bomber recently teleporting and landing face first on the ground. Both reploids are staring at the sunrise across the horizon. The castle is also sinking together with the island. 'Why?'
> 
> "Tons and let's not forget the fact you're a special case! (X clings to the waist and still keeps climbing.) The government labelled you as deceased and we both know how long processing takes there." X humors and Zero states, not bothered when X loops his arm around his. "I'll stay with you for the time being?"
> 
> "Yes... Until you get your license back and have your room activated." X rests his chin on Zero's shoulder, surprised how fast Zero's self-repair works. Most of the injuries are healed. "But you can also stay in Cain's house. He has lots of rooms- Don't take mine!"
> 
> "Which one is yours?" Zero asks.
> 
> "The blue one." X responds, placing all his weight on Zero.
> 
> "I'll try it out." Zero is not affected when X exerted 90% of his weight at his being. X scoffs, "Ha! Joke's on you. There are ten rooms that are blue!"
> 
> 'I'll ask Dr. Cain.' Zero thought. The blonde then proceeds to ask quietly. A question that will affect his life in the long run.
> 
>  
> 
> "S-Class immediately?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Most likely. It was nice knowing you, Z." X whispers back and Zero let out soft laughter. X adds, "If you want, I can pretend you died permanently. You can start a new life like... joining the baby sister organization Repliforce? I have connections~"
> 
> "No need. I don't mind having my old life back." Zero looks at the side, pressing his cheek against the blue helmet. "Shall we go?"
> 
> "We should." X agrees, checking his communicator. "You don't mind having breakfast first before we meet the Commander?"
> 
> "No prob." Zero captures the sunrise before they teleported back to HQ.


End file.
